Total Divas! ( Women's Wrestling)
by LilNate03
Summary: Get ready for your favorite E! Hit Reality shows comes to Fanfiction along with some new members going the cast. Drama, Action, Heart-Breaking and so much more!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Divas! ( Women's Wrestling) Season 5**

 ** _BY: Lilnate03_**

 _A/N: Hey Guys! Season Five of Total Divas is coming soon to E! on November while Total Bellas new episodes is Tonight._

 _Since I heard that Renee Young, Lana and Mary's joining the cast which I'm thrilled about it but, I rather see women like Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Becky Lynch, Carmella, and Alexa Bliss to be apart of the cast as well._

 _I'm coming up with a new story idea which I'm gathering thoughts who should I think be on this season of Total Divas and here are my cast._

 **Main Cast:**

 ** _. Nikki Bella_**

 ** _Brie Bella_**

 ** _. Natalya_**

 ** _. Naomi_**

 ** _. Paige_**

 ** _. Eva Marie_**

 ** _. Maryse_**

 ** _. Charlotte Flair_**

 ** _. Sasha Banks_**

 ** _. Bayley_**

 ** _. Becky Lynch_**

 ** _. Alexa Bliss_**

 ** _. Carmella_**

 **Reccuring Cast:**

 **. John Cena(Nikki's Boyfriend)**

 **. Daniel Bryan(Brie's Husband)**

 **. TJ aka Tyson Kidd(Natalya's Husband)**

 **. Jon Fatu aka Jimmy Uso(Naomi's Husband)**

 **. Alberto Del Rio( Paige's Fiancé)**

 **. Johnathan Coyle(Eva Marie's Husband)**

 **. Mike " The Miz" Mizanin(Maryse's Husband)**

 **. TJ Perkins(Sasha's Boyfriend)**

 **. Buddy Murphy( Alexa's Boyfriend)**

 **Finn Balor(Bayley's Boyfriend)**

 **. Sheamus( Becky Lynch's Boyfriend)**

 **. Big Cass(Carmella's Boyfriend)**

 _I'll give you some glimpse of Total Divas! ( Women's Wrestling) preview very soon. I hope you guys are excited about it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Divas! ( Women's Wrestling) Season 6**

 ** _BY: Lilnate03_**

 _A/N: Here is the first glimpse promo of Total Divas!_

 **THIS SEASON OF TOTAL DIVAS!**

 _ **Natayla:**_

Nattie is having a private conversation with her mom, dad, and her husband,Tyson Kidd about her not getting the opportunity for the WWE that she deserves.

" I'm just so tired not getting the push that I deserves. It doesn't matter if I'm a good guy or a bad guy...I'm not good enough like The Bellas, Charlotte, Paige, Sasha, Becky and the others." Mattie cries into tears.

 **Brie:**

Brie Bella announced to her family and her husband, Bryan that she is pregnant.

" I'm pregnant!" Brie announced as everyone got really excited about it.

 **Bayley:**

Bayley and Sasha Banks were watching backstage at WWE PPV " Summer Slam" as Finn Balor face off Seth Rollins for the Universal Championship as Seth Rollins powerbomb Finn into the barricade which Finn was hurt really bad.

Bayley gasped. " Oh my god!"

 **Paige:**

Paige has a private conversation with Naomi about her future in the WWE in jeopardy because the whole Alberto Del Rio drama.

" Even though my contract ends in 2018, I think Triple H and Vince are pushing me away and give me this crappy failing the wellness policy because I'm with Alberto." Paige says.

" You do know that there's a chance you might get fired." Naomi tells Paige.

 **Eva Marie:**

" That's right Bitch, I'm still here! And I don't give a Fuck what that fake ass Legit Boss thinks about me!" Eva Marie tells Maryse.

 **Sasha Banks:**

TJ Perkins and Sasha Banks in his red Caddalic car as he was driving while Sasha was sitting at the passenger side. TJ was angry that Sasha announced that she was going face Charlotte for the Raw Women's Championship inside Hell In A Cell.

" Bae, what were you thinking facing Charlotte inside Hell In A Cell?" TJP yelled.

" I want to do something new, I want to make history and be the best." Sasha answered.

" Yeah getting yourself hurt!" TJP said.

" I thought you will be happy for me?" Sasha says.

" I do but, at the same time I'm scared you might get hurt." TJP explain himself.

 **Maryse:**

" I'm the biggest Bitch in WWE History!" Maryse says.

Maryse going off on Brie Bella as she dislike her and Daniel Bryan.

" You Took my Money, You Took My Husband!" yelled Maryse.

 **Alexa Bliss:**

Alexa is upset that her boyfriend,Buddy Murphy didn't get call up to the main roster with her.

" I'm literary upset that Buddy is not on the main roster coming to Smackdown Live with me. I'm all alone."

 **Carmella:**

Durning Summer Slam for the six women tag team match with Becky Lynch, Naomi, and Carmella vs Alexa Bliss, Natalya and a Unknown partner. Once Nikki Bella's entrance hits...The crowd went wild and Carmella was piss.

Oh Hell No! Why The Hell is Nikki Bella back? This is F up and I'm not letting Nikki ruin my spotlight.

 **Nikki Bella:**

Nikki Bella received Blackmail messages from Carmella on Twitter which it was very harsh words.

" Seriously?" Nikki questioned. " John, come look what this Bitch Mells says about me.

[ " Carmella cross the damn line, I'm the Fearless One and I'm not afraid of some trick who call herself The Princess of Staten Island!]

 **THIS**

Maryse slaps Brie across the face.

 **IS**

Nikki use her new Finisher move on Carmella at Smackdown Live called, " Rack Attack 2.0"

 **WAR!**

Eva Marie and Sasha Banks arguing at Night Club in LA where TJP hometown is.

" Bitch, the only reason you are here is because you the cousin of Snoop Dogg!" Eva Marie says.

" No, The only reason you are here because you know how kiss ass, and suck Vince's Dick since you are good at that!" Sasha replies back.

Eva threw red wine on Sasha's white blouse which Sasha went to attack Eva Marie at the bar by snatching her hair bald.

TJ Perkins and Brain Kendrick was breaking up the fight along with Security guards.

" Nobody likes you Eva! You can't wrestle Bitch!" Sasha yelled as TJP calming her down.

" Yeah TJ, get you're Legit Whore!" Eva comment back while laughing.

 **ALL NEW TOTAL DIVAS COMING SOON! 👸**


End file.
